A distributed battery management system means a system of monitoring voltages and temperatures of a plurality of battery modules and performing a control function of the battery modules such as cell balancing.
The distributed battery management system may be divided into a master controller, a block controller, and a slave controller. The slave controller monitors information such as a cell voltage and a temperature for each battery module to transfer the monitored information to the block controller, and the block controller transfers data for the battery module which is transferred from the slave controllers corresponding to a block of the block controller to the master controller.
The master controller receives and processes the information of the respective battery modules transferred through the block controller and controls the respective slave controllers through the block controller.
The distributed battery management system senses the battery voltage and temperature for each battery module in the slave controller through the distributed structure of a master and slaves.
That is, in a distributed battery management system in the related art, a separate slave controller is required for each battery module, and a block controller managing the slave controllers for each block is required.
However, in the case of the distributed battery management system in the related art, there are problems in that a microcontroller in which data communication and memory functions are implemented is required for each slave controller, and manufacturing costs increase by using the block controller for transferring only information between the slave controller and the master controller.
Meanwhile, the slave controllers may be connected to each other by wire harnesses. However, when the slave controllers are connected to each other by the wire harnesses, there is a problem in that it is vulnerable to noise generated inside or outside. Particularly, in the case of hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles, the generation of noise may cause a problem. In the case of the hybrid vehicles or the electric vehicles, a motor or an inverter is required, and communication problems may be caused between the slave controllers by the noise generated in the motor or the inverter.
Particularly, when managing a high-voltage battery module, a distributed battery management system and a method for a distributed battery management which have high noise robustness for prevention of accidents are required.